Implantable electrodes and methods for production thereof are known in general. Implantable electrodes are often flexible and easily pliable transversely to their longitudinal axis. However, the electrodes are substantially non-extendable along the longitudinal axis, with known electrodes being less than 1% extendable along the longitudinal axis, for example.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.